Our Little Secret
by lovemarshalllee33
Summary: I'm no good at writing summaries. Prince Gumball and his friends are trying to find out what to do for the next Candy Kingdom event.


The Beginning of Everything

"Let them eat cake!" Gumball squeals. He, Lord M, Peppermint Maid and Marshall Lee walk around the royal courtyard, thinking of what to feed the Candy People for the Candy Picnic.

Lord M starts tapping. Only Gumball laughs. Lord M taps again and Gumball erupts with laughter, having to stop and grip his aching stomach.

"Did Mono just make an actual joke? And I don't even know what the glob he just said." Pepper pouts. Marshall, who's had his arm around her chuckles and holds her tighter. "Something about poop, I'm pretty sure. But I don't know; my Bad Humor is rusty." Pepper laughs.

Gumball finally ends his hysterical laughing and sighs. "Mono makes jokes all the time." He protests. "It's Marrow who's got a dry sense of humor. She's a bore sometimes." Gumball skips ahead of everyone. "Now, what shall we do about decorations?"

"We haven't even figured out the food yet, Gumwad. Now we're onto decorations. No wonder all your parties end up sucking."

Peppermint slaps Marshall's chest. "Hey, be nice. Gumball works hard on the parties."

"Don't worry Pepper; Marshall's negativity can't get to me today. I'm too happy."

"And what about? You finally find a way to sunbathe without melting?" Marshall laughs at his own joke. Peppermint Maid rolls her crimson eyes.

"Why? Did you finally find a soul?" Gumball grins at him and turns back around, skipping over puddles of chocolate rain on the nougatstone.

Marshall stops and crooked-smiles. "Good one." He whispers.

###

"Okay," sighs Peppermint Maid as the exhausted group lounges on Prince Gumball's double-king bed five hours later. "This is what we've come up with." Marshall lies beside her, his arm draped over her lower back. She reads from the notebook where she kept her notes (and unsent love letters to Marshall Lee). "Spaghetti cake as a main dish, snow cake, marshmallow cake, frosting cake and red velvet cake (for Marshall) for sides. For drinks we'll have strawberry cake smoothies, meat cake soda, and Devil's Food Cake ice cream for dessert(once again, for Marshall)." She looks up at Gumball, who lays his head on Lord Monochromicorn's back. "What do you think?"

Gumball sits up and looks at her. His eyes sag and are a soft violet. "I think...I'm tired Pep. And I also think that those little monsters will eat anything I give to them. It sounds goo-" He yawns. "Good. Now let's go to sleep. I'm pooped." He lies back down on Lord M who almost never sleeps. Just spends all hours of the day staring intensely at people and not ever once opening his mouth. But now even he drifts to sleep.

Marshall rolls onto his back. Pepper lies with her back to him. She's asleep in seconds. Marshall himself sleeps almost as little as Lord M, so he just lies there, staring at the pink ceiling.

"Your ceiling is pink, Gumwad."

Gumball groans, "Yeah."

"Why?" Marshall asks, trying to get on the prince's nerves by keeping him awake. "Is it just because _you're _pink?"

Gumball slowly sits up and yawns. "What's your point, Marshall?"

Marshall shrugs and looks over his shoulder to meet the prince's eye. "I don't know, it just seems conceited. Like you want everywhere you go to remind you and everyone else of their pink Gumball ruler. That's all." He shrugs again and smiles to himself, knowing that Gumball's human-esque eyes can't see it in the dark.

Gumball yawns again. "Duly noted, Marlee: 'Don't be so conceited,' 'Repaint whole entire globbin kingdom a different color.' Will do. Now go to sleep. I command you." He lies back down on Lord M.

Marshall chuckles. "Well, I'm not of the Candy Kingdom, actually. I'm part of a little place called Freedomland, so I don't have to do what you say." He smiles again. "So, will you let me repaint your ceiling? Make it red like Pep's eyes or the many vials of blood I haven't yet thrown out?" Gumball laughs. "Well?" Marshall presses. No answer. "Come on, I let you paint mine when you got tired of seeing the black all the time. Let me paint your ceiling. I'll even do it for just one kiss instead of my regular fee of two. Whad'ya say?"

Gumball moans, "Okay. You can paint it _carmine_, like Pepper's eyes are carmine. Goodnight Marlee."

Marshall smiles so big his teeth show. Good thing Gumball can't see. "Goodnight, Bubba."

"Oh, and Marshall?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hide that smile. It's my favorite."


End file.
